Staff Rant Book
by aiadeffa
Summary: After various fights happening between staff this year, Guy has given every member of staff a book, to write in, instead of punching anyone who comes their way. Expect rants, anger, happiness, and just about every other emotion that could possibly exist. {Used to be Zosia's Rant Book but i wanted to include the others. May include an OC here or there.}
1. Aisling-By Zosia

I can't believe I'm doing this, great idea Arthur! Apparently "writing about experiences helps you overcome them," according to him. Well that's absolute rubbish. But, he's not going to le me hear the end of it if I don't, so I suppose is won't hurt to write a bit. But where am I supposed to start? Out of all the miseries in this world, how do I choose just one to rant about? Well, I guess Aisling is a good one. And if she finds out about this, I can just say I did it in alphabetical order.

When me and Dad fell out, she just had to side with him, didn't she. I guess I can't blame her really, she was always the favourite, always got the special treatment, and was perfect in his eyes. Never mind me, the one getting straight full marks in my SAT's at school, Aisling had played a surgery game, so she was obviously better than me. Not. I guess it got better in secondary school, when she started getting detention after detention, for messing around. I finally got the attention for once, and I was the one who behaved. Life was pretty good from there, and me and Aisling got along really well. Zoshie and Ash, the best sisters in the world. Until me and Dad fell out, we were practically best friends.

Then it all got ruined, and for some reason she sided with him, and ended up hating me; she says she didn't mean to though. I honestly cannot believe that. We went our separate ways, and I had got the job at Holby.

It was amazing, I was finally free, and could do what I wanted to do with my life, without those two around. The first few months of my F1 training was brilliant; until he showed up. Dad was back, not just as my annoying parent this time, but as my boss. He was the new CEO, and I couldn't believe it. It so wasn't fair. He kept trying to make up with me, but hell no was I falling for that again.

I suppose when Aisling arrived, I was sort of relieved. There was always a chance that she might like me again, and back me up on things. For once, I was right. We got chucked on a team on Keller, along with Dom and a F2, Arthur. It was pretty cool really, she and Dom were equal to me, and although Arthur was a year ahead, he wasn't bossy. Back then, anyway.

But while I had a placement on Darwin, Aisling had been brushing up on Trauma, and covered all of her training early. What should have taken a year took her six months. She got classed as an F2 half a year early, and went ahead an completed that year in six months.

So now she's a CT1, not a F2 like she should be. It's not even that she's an amazing doctor or anything, it's just that Raf slipped during an operation and she recovered it, apparently saving the patients life. But it was only because age had observed the same operation early in the morning, when Dr Tressler was assisting.

Thats another thing, she's such a flirt. At least I have class around boys, y'know? I have the decency to at least go out with them, before flinging myself onto them. Sometimes. It's not like Harry's even that attractive, anyway. He hasn't got a thing compared to Jesse. When he was going out with another girl, Aisling decided to snog him for no reason, then they didn't talk for ages. I don't know if she still likes him, but I doubt it. She moves on far too quickly; if only it was that easy for everyone.

I don't really know why Arthur made me write all this, I guess he just wants me to stop ranting at him and do it elsewhere, instead. Has it helped? Nah. But at least i've got blackmail material for Aisling if she annoys me again.


	2. Arthur-By Zosia

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry there hasn't been an update, I've been on holiday an didn't have any more updates written, or even planned to be honest. But, ive been away, read tons of Hemma, and I'm back;) Its a really short one, I'm not really feeling Zosia at the moment, and i've got a bit of writers block, so I don't think i'll be continuing this one. Could I please have some reviews with new ideas? Oh, and check out my Kirsty fanfic, with the nurse from the other day. I like her;)

Three words to describe who this rant is about? Arrogant, bigheaded, controlling. Yes, it's arthur. I could think of much worse words, but I know he'll be snooping so I guess I should keep it clean. You know that one kid in secondary school who'd know everything, and brag about it too; that's him. I know he's a year ahead of me and Dom, but surely it's impossible to actually know that much, and then have a girlfriend who's just the same! God, if they had kids it would be some sort of super child or something. But still, if he knows that much, you'd think he'd want to help other people with it, but no. He just rubs it in your face, and tells you what to do. Like the other day, with Maria. I get he was worried, but that doesn't really give him the right to stop me from doing something which will actually help my career does it? Obviously I was still a bit hungover, but that surgery would have been a breeze. I honestly don't think he realises why I drink. When I'm annoyed, I drink, when I'm upset, I drink, when I want to have fun, I drink. Two out of three of those are normally caused by him, so if he really cared, he'd stop being so judgmental! At least Doms always there to break the ice. I don't know how he copes with us sometimes, we must be like a pair of schoolkids to the outside world, but anyone who even has a fraction of common sense would realise it's much much more than that. Wait, you know what? This was his idea, and he's being controlling again. Stuff this diary, i'm my own person, and he can find someone else to boss around.


End file.
